Heartbreak
by tohnee
Summary: After the war, a small argument breaks out between the two. Will all be fine? One-shot, may add more short stories between the two in the future.


**Heartbreak**

_I in no way own these characters all rights go to J.K. Rowling, hope you enjoy!_

"What do you mean I don't know how it feels? That I haven't lost anything, Ronald?" Hermione screams as Ron stares at her blankly, he's been so out of it lately.

"My brother died! He's gone, and you tell me that it's going to be okay? That it'll all get better? No Hermione, it won't. He's not coming back-" Ron paused, taking a second, he needed a breather. Lately, it seemed he was always out of breath; the sobbing andyelling most likely the biggest contributors. "He never will." He finished, drifting his gaze to one of the wooden planks bellow him. They stood in the Weasley dining room, alone. Everyone else was gone, attending to whatever it was they could do to get their own minds off the loss of their beloved, Fred. "Tell me Hermione, what have you honestly lost, that was so bad, that could even compare to what my family and I are currently going through?" He spit back at her, not completely done. "A book? _Oh!_ The world is over; Hermione has lost a book, better go cry." He said as he threw his arms in the air, mockingly. Finished, he turned his back to her, unable to look at her for another second.

Hermione staggered back, completely in shock. Ron was in hurt, but to ridicule her like this? He had gone too far, fed up, she sat down in one of the chairs beside the table. She felt tears threatening to fall from her eyes. How could he say that? How could he even ask? She felt herself boiling, not only with rage, but with a kind of sadness, the kind that could only come from when you were being taunted by someone you not only loved, but _loved_. Hermione sighed in an attempt to calm herself, but to no avail. She was past the limit, past the point of no return.

"I lost my Parents! My family, my home, Ronald! And you say I have lost nothing. My parents don't remember me, and you stand there like you're the only one who has lost something. But you are not, I'm hurting too, all of us are! At least you have a home, Ron, me and Harry, what can we go to? Nothing. It's all gone, I've thought about returning to my parents, countless times. But for what? To be reminded of what I had to do to protect them? The memories may be gone from their minds, but they'll never be wiped from mine! There is not a moment that I wish to run into my mother's embrace, or even sit down and study with my father. But I can't. You know what really hurts? Knowing that someone you love, someone you cherish doesn't even know who you are and that you are nothing to them. The last thing my mother said to me was to come down stairs for some tea, oh how I wish I could sit down and talk with my mother, but I can't, because to her, I AM NOTHING!" Hermione finished, her voice cracking a bit here and there as she choked on the tears that had forced their way out of her eyes. Standing up she turned; deciding that even though she had nowhere to go leaving would be the best thing for her. Wiping her tears she started on her way out the door, "I've searched countless days looking for a spell to undo what I have done, but there is nothing. Nothing will give me back to my parents. Nothing." she whispered to Ron before she reached her destination.

Turning the nob she opened the door ready to leave, but not before he could call out to her, "Hermione!" He yelled from the dining room.

She turned, honestly not knowing what to expect. But before she could even guess what it was that he wanted, he was rushing her, his arms squeezing tightly around her in a sweet embrace. It told her everything he couldn't say. That he was sorry, that he didn't know, and that he loved her.

Lifting his head, he put his mouth to her ear, "Don't leave, Hermione. This is your home." He whispered.

**A/N**: Well that's that! I hope you enjoyed this story. May add more short stories between the two in the future, but I'm not completely sure right now. Anyway, review please!


End file.
